Sisterly Talks
by Avenging Neko
Summary: Drabble fic – did you ever wonder what Seras talks about when Alucard isn't around? A spin off of Jubalii's Hellsingverse
1. Chapter 1

_**Sisterly Talks**_

**_Ketti:_ **Oh look! It's my version of JuJu's version of my Nekette! *whistles innocently* Updates will be whenever JuJu convinces me to write more.

* * *

Seras Victoria woke slowly, still groggy from her late night – spent battling FREAKS and then another hour at least washing the gore out of her hair – when her nose twitched and she blew irritably at the piece of hair tickling the sensitive skin there. The irritating sensation remained and she reached a hand up to swat the infuriating strand away only to jerk awake as a hand caught her own. Blue eyes met mismatched ruby and sapphire and she shrieked as she leapt backwards, cracking her head on the wall of her coffin. "KETTE!"

"SERAS!" The high pitched squeal made her cringe as the mad woman answered her shriek and wrapped her slender, but _strong_, arms around the blonde's neck and squeezed.

Seras went red in the face as her blood flow was cut off, thankful that vampires didn't need to breathe or her 'sister' would have killed her ten times over by now. Patting the elder girl's shoulders awkwardly, she pushed at the frail form until the smaller vampire released her and Seras palmed the button to raise her coffin bed up to room level with a wheeze. "Is it the first already?"

"Little pretty Sister slept so long!" Kette whined as she sat back and studied the pyjama clad blonde on the bed, "It's been night for an _hour_ already!"

Seras grunted and nodded, sliding out of bed and stumbling over to her dresser against the far wall. She had to get dressed or Kette would take her out to town in her pjs! Standing as close to the wood as she could, she wiggled out of her comfy flannel tank-top and pants and pulled her casual clothes on; a short sleeved blue shirt and a pair of comfortable jeans, and (Master teased her endlessly about it) her combat boots, because, hey, she felt naked without them.

Before she could even run a comb through her mussy blonde locks a petite hand fisted itself into the back of her collar and pulled her backwards. Seras fell with a curse and landed awkwardly in the middle of the street, staring up at the madly grinning female with her oddly washed out looking hair and mismatched stare. Kette's white and black streaked hair was pulled up into pigtails today, with a pillarbox cap nestled between the poofy hairbands, wearing her usual white pinafore and matching trenchcoat that covered her from head to toe. A white boot nudged her playfully as the younger vampire lay stunned in the road. "Cars are coming, Little Sister."

Seras groaned as she rolled to her feet and scampered towards the little café that they frequented for their 'dates'. "I thought Master told you not to do that anymore, Kette."

The other vampire fluttered her lashes coquettishly at her blonde companion and cooed, "Do what, Little Sister?"

Seras grimaced and shook her head, refusing to argue with the mad woman. Their first meeting had nearly given her a heart attack! Meeting her Sire's first fledgling was enough of a shock, let alone discovering her… less than stable nature. She had her moments, though she spent the majority of the time in an in between state of sanity and madness, nearly impossible to predict what she would do next. Plopping down into her usual seat, she leaned back gratefully into the support of the wrought iron chair and finger combed her unruly locks into a semblance of a hairstyle. Looking like a ruffled hedgehog was not her idea of a good hair day.

Their waiter, an old acquaintance of her 'elder sister', popped up not a moment later, a genuine smile on his face, "Nekette! And here I was worried your plans had changed today."

Kette laughed, reminiscent of chiming bells, and placed her doll Tsuri on the table to complete their little tea party, "Never! Little Sister was a very late sleeper is all, Froggy." She patted the blond man's cheek affectionately as he chuckled at the nickname. "Your usual, then, ladies?"

Seras nodded, and grinned sheepishly as her tummy rumbled, "Surprised she let me get dressed, to tell you the truth Fred."

The two blondes shared a knowing look before he vanished back into the little diner to retrieve their blood-and-coffee and blood filled (that looked like jelly) cookies. Seras was amazed that the food looked so normal! But a very few places in London catered discreetly to night walkers and their ilk with the understanding that they were neutral zones. No predating, please.

Seras spared a glance at Kette's belt to see none of her other 'children' were present, "Girl's night out?"

"Oh Grin was very naughty!" Kette agreed, looking to the faceless Tsuri with fondness edged with mania, "Spying on his sister getting dressed. So he was put into time out."

Seras kept her face carefully blank as she nodded and tsk'd her disapproval, turning her head to watch for Fred to break the sudden silence between them.

"So," Seras started, "how're Issak and Katya doing? I haven't seen them in a few months."

Kette chittered, and raised her white gloved hands to cover her mouth, manic glee lighting her eyes like gems. "Big Brother is very mad at me."

Seras's brows arched, and she leaned forward slightly, "Oh? What did you do, Kette?"

The pale girl bared her teeth in a feral grin as she picked Tsuri up from the table and nuzzled her cheek into the porcelain doll's smooth pseudo skin. "He always wants me to sit still and be quiet. I just gave him a taste of his own medicine."

Seras winced sympathetically, "For how long?"

"Until Kitty found out." Kette's lower lip jutted out sullenly, "She threatened to take Tsuri away if I didn't let Izzy go."

Seras could all too clearly picture Katya's face as she threatened their sister with punishment, and shuddered minutely. Just then, as if sensing the young blonde's unease, Fred appeared and set their platter of cookies in the center of the table. "Ladies."

Seras flashed him a relieved smile as their cups were set down with gentle _clinks_ on the table, her elder sister distracted as she pulled Tsuri's small cup out of the small bag she had on her belt and poured a small portion of her blood-coffee out for the doll, breaking off a crumb of the cookie to place on a matching plate.

"Little Sister…" Kette cooed, watching the blonde over her cup, and Seras hastily swallowed her bite of cookie. "Yes?"

"How is your reflex training going with Master?" Unholy glee shone in those mismatched eyes, and Seras' face twisted in disgust. "He thinks it's hilarious to sneak up on me when we're on the roof and throw me at the ground. He even tripped me up last night when we were flushing out a nest of ghouls! I got goo in my hair."

Kette gasped accordingly, and Seras stuck her tongue out childishly at the silent laughter she could sense from the elder Draculina.

"Not only that but he tossed me right into the middle of the road!" Seras exclaimed, and the passerbys on the sidewalk gave the pair an odd look, the blonde flushed and lowered her voice, "I was only asking him what'd he like for Christmas..."

"Master likes silence for Christmas."

"What?" Seras stared at her, baffled.

Kette shrugged, and placed the cookie against Tsuri's lipless face, nodding after a moment and putting the fragment down on the plate. "Izzy and Kitty always used to argue about it. Master likes silence. Kette gives him silence."

There was something unnerving about Kette's response, and Seras shivered, rubbing at the backs of her arms as she shifted in her seat.

"Well," she muttered after a moment, "I got him a-"

"Hello ladies!" A chipper voice interrupted and they looked up simultaneously to observe a rather mousey man stopping mid stride on the side walk to lean on the little fence separating the café's tables from the foot traffic. "Mind if I join you?"

"Renny!" Seras exclaimed, positively beaming at the bespectacled man. "I was just telling Kette about Master being mean."

"A notable occurrence indeed." Renfield deadpanned, stepping nimbly over the barrier with his long legs to settle himself in the chair opposite Tsuri. "Is it the reflex training still, Kitten?"

"Yes." Seras huffed, blowing at her golden bangs to keep the strands out of her eyes, "It's worse than the speed training! At least then he'd only leave me behind and tell me to catch up." Her face twisted, "Though I still remember him tossing me off the train… Amazed no one noticed."

Kette laughed, the chiming bells sound sharpening slightly to a pitch that bordered on painful, "Master does so love trains." Her tone became wistful as she stared out into space and Seras shuddered. "Kitty hates them." Kette chittered, expression sly.

"Do I want to…"

Renny shook his head, bringing a shushing finger to his lips. Seras stopped, brows raising even higher.

"Has Little Sister ever seen those old western movies?" Seras could already see where this was going. "Kitty makes such a pretty damsel in distress!"

"And how did Master like that?"

Kette waved her hand negligently, "Oh, Kitty was fine! Some man in a hat rescued her."

Seras was about to say something, when her cell phone rang. "Oh, damn, a mission. I've got to go, I'll see you later!" She gave Renfield a quick shoulder hug and granted Kette a peck on the cheek before darting off down the street towards the looming dark alleyway where the two at the table could already see a man in red forming from the gloom.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sisterly Talks**_

_**Ketti:**_Well, yeah, I know, I suck. But I'm trying to beat my muse into obedience and submission by writing what I can. Y'all can thank JuJu for making me write! Even if JuJu's the only one reading this. XP

* * *

The next month crept up on Seras again, and she woke to an eerily familiar sensation of floating. A cold draft brushed across her exposed skin and she shivered, huddling deeper into her pillow, only for it to wiggle as an all-too-familiar laughter filled her ears. "That tickles, Little Sister!"

Seras' head jerked up from its resting place on Nekette's shoulder, and her cheeks flamed as she realized she had been snuggling into the elder Draculina's chest. Then she remembered why this was so odd, "But… the mission…"

"Is that why Little Sister wasn't at home? Well, Kette will have you back soon! But it's our date night!" The pale face loomed closer, eyes wide and pleading, "We can't miss our date night."

"Yes, but…" Seras trailed off uncertainly as Nekette whined and clasped the blonde tighter. "I guess it's okay."

"Yey!"

Seras shrieked as the pair leaped into the air, darting in front of traffic in a near miss that left the blonde's undead heart thundering in her chest. "Don't **do** that!"

"Do what, Little Sister?" Kette questioned, canting her head to the side and blinking solemnly even as she pirouetted past a speeding eighteen wheeler, blissfully ignorant of the truck's jack knifing to avoid hitting the crazy pedestrians. Seras winced as she heard metal crunching, but in another moment they were on top of a three story building, bathed in moonlight.

"…Nevermind, Kette. Let's just have our date and get back before Master notices I'm gone, okay?"

"Okay!"

Lord but the elder vampire was a chipper thing at times. It made Seras' head ache, and she was accused of being a little unholy ray of sunshine most nights!

Just as her abductress was about to leap off the roof, the shadows flickered and thickened, and out of the wall strode a tall foreboding man in an old styled uniform of scarlet and blue, the cuffs and tights standing out starkly against the deep red of the long coat and boots. A black belt and shoulder sash attached at his hip, where it looked like a sword hung. Seras blinked, then recognized the man for Issak, her Sire's only male childe.

"Nekette!" Issak snapped, deep voice booming from his broad chest, the bushy dark brows lowered in a scowl over vermillion eyes.

Kette froze, balancing on the ledge precariously, and Seras had to fight the urge to squirm, thinking they'd fall. Then she turned and Seras breathed a discrete sigh of relief as the pair faced the roof, the youngest fledgling of Alucard still captured in her elder sister's arms. "Izzy…"

"Nekette," he repeated, square jaw clenched as he crossed his arms over his chest imperiously, "what do you think you're doing?"

Nekette clutched Seras closer to her chest, possessively, and inched back a fraction, "Going on our date night! No boys allowed, Izzy."

In that split second before the elder female would have vanished, the male blurred forwards and captured the argent haired woman by the upper arm, "Nekette," he growled, "be reasonable."

"Don't tell me what to do, Izzy!" Nekette spat, tone petulant as she was pulled – more like thrown – back onto the roof and pushed towards the wall and the roof access door.

"Nekette…" Seras was sure it was only his strict code of honor and old fashioned sense of propriety that kept him from running his hands though his curly dark chestnut hair in frustration, "What would make you think it's acceptable to take Miss Seras from a mission with milord?"

Seras shifted with Nekette as the vampiress balanced on the balls of her feet, and the little blonde's expression grew wary as she peered up at the female's face through her bangs. She was getting a little sick of being carried at this point.

"It's our date night." Kette whined, trying to edge around Issak and escape the roof, but he matched her movements to block her in.

"Do I get any say in this?" Seras muttered.

"No." Kette answered, tightening her hold on the younger and smaller vampire as she glared at her younger brother, who returned what he got with equal fervor. "Nekette! Why can't you act your age for once? There are things more important than your ridiculous dressed up tea parties."

"Says you!" Spat the eldest vampire, left eye flickering briefly to red from its normal blue color.

Issak stiffened, pulling back a half step in wariness of the very loosely hinged creature, despite her many centuries of living, the eldest childe of Vlad Tepes was unpredictable at best. His hand hovered at his side as he eyed her up and down, judging how dangerous she might be should he try to take the fledgling himself.

The tingle at the edge of his senses decided for him; if he could get the girl and return her to the camp then he could circumvent the upcoming situation. He hoped.

Issak feinted to the left and when Nekette lunged to the right, he charged forwards, just barely missing grabbing a hold of Seras' ankle. Seras yelped as the world spun dizzyingly, her gloved hands digging painfully into Nekette's shoulders as the situation devolved into some sort of convoluted tug of war. "What am I, chopped liver?" The fledgling grumbled as her captor darted across the roof and leapt into space, flipping deftly to avoid another grab and landing on the opposite roof with a snarl.

For a brief moment the two full fledged vampires stared the other down, Issak's face screwed up in frustration and anger as he watched the childish antics of his eldest sister. If he gave chase, it was entirely likely they'd be spending the next hours, or even days, playing tag, and there was no way in heaven or hell that Alucard's patience would hold that long.

Speak of the devil and he shall arrive.

Behind Nekette and Seras the shadows congealed and crimson eyes poured out along the rooftop menacingly. The elder childe froze, mismatched gaze widening, before she dropped the blonde fledgling and bolted back to the other rooftop, cowering behind Izzy. Seras yelped as she landed on all fours, shaking her head vigorously like a dog from a bath, only to be enfolded in the swarming shadows. Moments later the red clad figure of Alucard, Hellsing's Trump Card, pulled himself from the black pool of darkness, with the little Draculina kneeling at his feet, enfolded in the ends of his crimson coat, with his arms crossed over his chest. "Nekette…"

At the sound of her name, Nekette actually shivered and stuffed her head under her brother's coattails. Issak turned even paler (if it were possible) and subtly moved to shield the childish vampiress with his body.

"Milord," he began hesitantly, "I'm sure she didn't mean to-"

"Issak, I suggest you stand aside," Alucard cut in, a cool smile on his face despite the threat hidden in the words. Issak swallowed, looking from his creator to the girl cowering behind him with an internal battle playing across his features.

Seras shifted antsily, and grabbed hold of her Master's pantleg to tug lightly on it, he ignored her. Frowning, feeling uncomfortable for her elder sister's sake, she tugged again. A gloved hand settled atop her head, and squeezed lightly, a warning. Shivering, she looked down submissively.

"Nekette," he spoke again, a growl edging into his voice. The girl pressed herself against Izzy's back, refusing to come out

"Milord, she didn't-" "Issak!" Alucard snapped and the male stiffened, before reluctantly taking a half step to the side, though his sister remained partially concealed.

Alucard walked forward, seamlessly melting Into thin air and appearing on the other rooftop where Issak stood. The former soldier looked down at his boots in shame and took another full step, letting his coat fall from the elder vampires head. Nekette blinked at the sudden light and looked sadly at Issak before slowly climbing to her feet. She stood, fidgeting slightly as she refused to meet the gaze boring into her head.

A large gloved hand swooped down and fisted itself in the collar of her jacket, hoisting her up in the air like a puppy – or a kitten – by the scruff. The subdued girl's arms and legs folded inwards to complete the look as she peeked up through her bangs shame faced. "Just wanted to spend time with Little Sister."

He shook her a little, and her body swayed comically through the air, "What did I tell you about taking turns?"

"Bu-"

"Did it occur to you that I would like to spend time with her as well?"

"Ye-"

"And you couldn't have put it off until tomorrow?"

Thoroughly chastised, nearly crying with her guilt and shame, the silver vampire whimpered lowly, "I'm sorry!" She wailed, "I just wanted to have tea time with Seras."

Seras, who was stuck on the other roof, edged her way to the ledge and looked down. Falling would probably hurt. But she didn't like being left out either. "Master?"

Alucard half turned, still dangling his eldest in the air by her jacket, and arched a brow at his little blonde fledgling. "Police Girl."

"Since we're here…" the girl fidgeted, looking down, "would it hurt to get a cup of tea to go? It won't take but a minute, and surely you'll know if our target moves." Her blue eyes gleamed in the moonlight, and both males felt a tug in their undead little hearts. The power of blonde blue eyed babes with puppy eyes is unrivaled.

As Issak would put it, the little blonde was incredibly hard to hate. Or deny.

The No Life King mulled the idea over, glancing down at the hopeful look on Nekette's face before he grunted and dropped the girl, "One cup each." He conceded, shooting a glance at Issak from the corner of his eye – not wearing his usual glasses – to warn the boy off saying anything about giving in. The male wisely kept his trap shut.

Nekette skipped happily through thin air to cross the roof over to her little sister, launching herself at the blonde and dangling off the smaller girl's shoulders with a purr. "Ask for some cookies," she whispered into the fledgling's ear, and Seras snickered quietly, nodding and murmuring her reply back near-silently, "When we get there."

The males joined them a moment later, and Seras blinked curiously at Issak, whose stony face reflected nothing, as he stepped to Nekette's right and Master to her left, it seems they had a family escort, perhaps to ensure that Kette did not squirrel Seras off on some hair brained quest for chocolate ice cream or what not.

As one, the quartet took a step forward and vanished into shadow to reappear in an alley just off the little coffee shop – they had excellent tea, as well. Fortunately, Fred was just finishing clearing a table, and motioned for them to sit, but Seras shook her head and mouthed 'to go' to the man. He nodded quickly and hurried inside to take counter duty.

It was a quiet day at the café, which was good. Seras took the lead, and smiled at Fred cheerfully as she leaned against the counter, "Four of the night time special tea, Fred!" "Five," Issak cut in, and Seras blinked before shrugging, "Five," she agreed, and cast half a glance back at the crimson clad male, "And a plate of cookies, to go!"

Alucard looked as though he were about to say something but Fred – or Froggy as Kette called him – had already hurried off to complete the order. Seras beamed as Nekette leaned against her, the two grinning at eachother thick as thieves.

"I don't recall agreeing to you getting cookies out of this, Police Girl." Alucard warned, tone mild for their surroundings. Seras shrugged and batted her lashes coquettishly at her Sire, "Got to take advantage of the situation, Master."

He grunted, and did not look amused.

Seras shifted slightly to eye Issak with a grin, "I bet Katya will like the cookies to go with her tea," she coaxed, blue eyes merry. Izzy shrugged noncommittally. "We'll see."

Needless to say the cookies were delicious, as was the tea. Seras had to intervene before Alucard could flip the counter because some other server tried to give them the wrong order, and Issak took Nekette with him despite his elder sister's protest. (Seras learned later that Katya did indeed like the cookies and tea.)

Their target had remained steadfast in his position, and was silenced with merciless efficiency by the blood-caffeine fueled Draculina. Good times were had by all. Except the dead guy, of course, but he doesn't count.


End file.
